Mount of Fealty
by Chris4Short
Summary: SG1 is invited to a party, drinks are drunk, and things happen once they get back to the base... But who is really in love with Sam?
1. Sam The Party

Mount of Fealty

By Christine

Quick background:

Planet: P2X-2698; Hi'ed people (Neither is Stargate Canon… It's my world… deal.)

* * *

**Sam**

I like being in the military - usually. I also liked being "one of the guys" - usually. And I have learned in the four and a half years with SG-1's guys, that boys would be boys - always.

But as I sit silently between Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson, I seriously doubt whether my job, the things I have done to get here, was worth all this. "This" being what I was witnessing. No matter what the people called it - Daniel had translated it into some beautifully named ceremony - it was a drinking contest. An all out, brutally tipsy, get smashed-like-there-is-no-tomorrow, drinking binge.

And the two human males were watching intensely. Jack, I'm sure, thinking about grabbing the nearest pitcher, tub - hell, it was huge and filled with liquor. Daniel is trying to convince me that it was a ceremony ("For what?" "Um, I guess in celebration. I mean we did trigger the rain storm – in their eyes at least.") and not watch the half-clad woman walk around the fire, casting glances at us.

Teal'c was in a quiet debate on whether the tribe was indeed off shoots of the Tau'ri and if their "god" was a Gou'ald. He seems to enjoy himself just learning the history of the people on P2X-2698. Something I find strange; that was usually Daniel's gig.

Admittedly I want to join in the fest, but both Daniel and Jack were the only ones being offered (and turning down, with less and less fervor) the drinks. I find myself frowning and wondered why I'm not allowed to drink; the other women in the tribe were hitting the water pitchers like they had never tasted liquid.

"Stop scowling."

"I'm not scowling, Sir. Just thinking." Turning to face O'Neill, I only find his attention was firmly locked on the dancing girls. She was swaying beside one of the men who escorted us to the village from the Stargate.

"Well stop. You're scaring the natives."

Daniel gave a short laugh, and I quickly turn to look at him. One of the scantily clad women, ("Must be the dress code," I think.) was holding a feather to his neck, stroking him in long, delicate strokes. The woman must have sensed my penetrating gaze, because she looked up and stared at me for a moment, feather suspended in mid-stroke.

I could see that the woman's expression changed from one of enjoyment, to confused, then insight. After insight, a look of pained worry, almost fear, crossed into her eyes. I watched this, and quickly looked away.

Geez the Colonel was right, I am scaring the natives!

I try giving a weak smile to the woman, who was now sitting facing Daniel, and told O'Neill I was leaving.

"Where?" He asked, not really concentrating on me. Men!

"For a walk." I reply.

"Hmm, umm… ok don't go far… that tickles!"

I roll my eyes and get up and move away from them. Teal'c sees my movements and gives one of his questioning eyebrow lifts, and I simply nod in the direction I will be taking.

As the villagers continue to move past me in the direction of the free drinks and dancing, I loosen my vest and let out a small sigh. It is heard to be the only girl in a male team, be the one who would be the eye candy, the one the guys wanted to protect. Not that it was all bad. O'Neill is the mother hen of us all and would be the first to lay down his life, or haul us out of a situation. Teal'c is the strong, stoic warrior, always looking out for out safety. And Daniel… he has grown into the man who has faced so much and has been shaped. He is the one to question the orders O'Neill and I have to take, and he is the one I can always get a good cup off coffee with.

Moving deeper into the forest that surrounds the village, I come upon a small stream. Taking my vest off, I eased down on to another log, and listen as the laughter of the party floats to me and mingles with the sound of the flowing water.

I guess I drifted off into my own world – I rarely can do that any more – since Teal'c's hand startled me.

"I am sorry to disturb you MajorCarter. The others do not look so well, and I fear we may have to help them back to the SGC." Teal'c said as we walked slowly back to the village.

"What happened? They decide the scantily clothed females were not enough? They loose the drinking contest?" I smiled into the darkness as the images of what could have happened floated about.

"They did indeed give into the drinking contest. However they have become more intoxicated then they had intended since they have started to dance along with the girls." Teal'c once more raised his eyebrow, conveying what he thought of the whole matter.

I put my vest back on as we once more came into sight of the dancers and drinking. Spotting O'Neill and Daniel was easy – they were the only males who were fully clothed and participating in the dancing near the circle.

"You join," the same woman who was stroking Daniel said, taking my hand and leading me near the fire.

"No thanks, I think I will sit this one out," I said as I tried to pull away.

She grabbed my arm and practically drug me across the dirt floor to where O'Neill and Daniel were moving to the beat of the drums and whistles. Satisfied that I would not try to run away, she left me standing there. I glanced back toward where Teal'c was standing and saw confusion in his eyes also. However he was being let into something I did not know about since the tribal leader was once more talking to him.

"Hi Sam," Daniel said. I turned to face him and watched him move.

"Hi Daniel." Oh Gawd, not another under-the-influence-your-so-cute moves. I looked at O'Neill and saw he too was glassy eyed and half staring at me as if I was the most fascinating thing he had seen in ages. "Maybe we should leave, Sir."

"Leave? Have you tasted this stuff?" He asked as he tipped the jar back and drank some more. "This is the best moonshine I have ever had!"

Right. I once more suggest we should leave, and once more he tells me to calm down, have a sip. No, I don't think I will.

Finally the beating and whistles stop, and so do the two swaying men. The scantily clad females once more surround us, and I have to watch as two inebriated men are staring. Please let me wake up! The same woman who led me into this wild dance, once more takes my arm and leads me away, gesturing to a woman with another jar full of the liquid. Once more, I don't want to play; yet she still is not letting up, so I go along.

Peering into the cup the other lady gives me, I notice it is not pale pink like what the guys have been drinking, rather a pale green. They insist I drink.

The things I do.


	2. Teal'c The Reaction

What does Teal's think about this little … umm mission?

* * *

**Teal'c**

Once I retrieved MajorCarter, we were joined by more of the Hi'ed people. They asked MajorCarter to join in their ceremonial circle, but it was clear she did not want to participate. I wanted to intervene, but Geb-ren, the tribal leader, had told me of this custom.

From what I understood it was a thanksgiving celebration, not only for making the rains come down upon our arrival (I told him repeatedly we did not do this) and coming through the Chaapa'ai, but for extending our hand in friendship. They intern offered this fest in our honor.

O'Neill did not want to partake in the feast, but Geb-ren was insistent that we stay and at least learn about each other. DanielJackson helped convince O'Neill of this I'm sure. The dancing soon began at sunset.

I was not offered a place to sit among the dancers; I was aware of their distrust since I am a Jaffa, and not human like the rest, so I joined Geb-ren and others in a discussion of the celebration.

That is when I learned there was another reason for the dance. It was a time of court- shipping among the Hi'ed, and the dance and drinks were meant to attract their desired mates. This was very unsettling, but they said that it was for those only seeking mates, those who did not wish to have their intentions of matting known, did not drink, and did not dance the dance of fealty. I must ask DanielJackson what this means.

Upon my arrival back to the Hi'ed and Geb-ren, both DanielJackson and O'Neill were dancing and drinking. I had seen them give in to those who offered the substance, and had ventured to learn the steps of the dance. I was not aware they had been so entreated; otherwise I would have gotten MajorCarter sooner.

Now, MajorCarter looks worried, she has told O'Neill they must leave, but he has not headed in her discussion, which I am sure is very wise. I step forward to assist MajorCarter walk O'Neill and DanielJackson out of the circle when she herself is taken to another part of the party. I search for her as I grab DanielJackson, making sure he does not trip as I try to guide them away.

MajorCarter is offered a cup, which the ladies surrounding her are insisting she drink. Smiling weakly, she takes the cup and looks as if she smells the contents. Once more I want to rush over and stop her, but O'Neill distracts me.

"She is lovely isn't she?"

"To whom are you referring, O'Neill?" I ask, not wanting to loose sight of MajorCarter. She had put the cup to her lips and takes a sip.

"To Carter, of course!" He mummers something else, but I do not hear, for MajorCarter is now being escorted toward the rest of us.

"Geez they are pushy," MajorCarter says. "The ladies say we should leave before the 'glean'. Whatever that is. Lets just get going, the Colonel and Daniel are not looking so hot."

"But you are!" Daniel says as he squints at her. I clap my hand over his mouth before anymore can come out.

"Indeed," I reply as O'Neill starts to laugh uncontrollably. Indeed we must get them back, DoctorFraiser may have some ideas on what to do for them.

* * *

fealty – trueness, truth 


	3. Jack and Daniel

The boys view…

* * *

**Jack**

Sam is hot! Goodness, why did I never realize? Why am I thinking about how hot Carter is? What was in that drink and food?

Tasted like chicken. I like chicken. I like chicken hot.

Like Carter.

* * *

**Daniel**

If the women were not dressed in the clothes they were, I'm sure Sam would have stayed. Usually she is not concerned about those things. But after she left I started to wonder why she was not being offered any of the drinks we were. Special blend I suppose.

Then the girls started in on us, as if they were waiting for Sam to leave. They almost stuffed the food into our mouths and poured the drinks down our throat.

It tasted like chicken. And the drink had a pink tint to it and tasted like a weak tea. It was not bad; Jack was taking them both in like he had never tasted food before. I figured I was ok in taking it as well. This seemed to sooth the girls around us.

Things they said were funny, and we laughed and joked, flirted, unabashedly. Oh my! I was flirting with them! I bring my hands to my head, and I hear Jack snicker.

"Too much for ya, Danny?" he grinned like a mad man. No like a drunken man, a very drunk and jolly man.

I simply groaned, he could interpret what I was doing all he wanted. I was embarrassed – I had flirted with half-clothed women!

And Sam… she was looking radiant in her basics. Her blonde hair gently floated off her face as a breeze past us. I had noticed she was looking amazing when the same woman who had went away shortly after Sam had a staring contest with her, brought her toward us. Granted I was a bit smashed myself, but I could see.

Sam stood uncomfortably as Jack and I danced to the music. She was worried we had stumbled upon something we were not supposed to eat. I saw it in her eyes. Those blue, sapphire eyes.

And now we walked toward the Stargate, being half drugged and half walking on my own toward the structure. Jack was not any better off, Teal'c had to keep him walking in a straight line. Sam held my arm, making sure I did not fall.

She is so nice like that.


	4. Sam

**Sam**

Some days, I am surprised I don't go ballistics, become a ball of nerves, be on PMS overdrive. The boys (they were acting like boys instead of grown men) were disappointed as I was given leave of the infirmary. They pouted, and asked if I would sit with them. They even asked Janet to prescribe me as a medication!

I did not want to participate in their delusions were they kept saying I was pretty, smelled nice, and the glorious blonde. If looks could kill, they would have been dead a long time ago, but this time they would have been pushing up daises for a while.

Mad? Who, me? Naw, just ticked that I am being drooled over.

Men.

Boys.

Nice. They were nice… in general… just not my men, my boys. No not my boys, Jack and Daniel.

"Oh Gawd." I moan, placing a hand to my head, wishing for the cobwebs to clear.

"What's the matter?" Janet asks with an edge of overprotection.

"I'm just very tiered. I really should not have talked the Colonel into coming back – we should have set up camp and come in the morning."

"Who knows what the guys would have been like then," Janet smiled, and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "get some rest."

With that, she continued toward the elevators and I turn into the commissary, grabbing some food before going to my quarters. Even so I ate some food on the way back to the Stargate, I was still craving something more.

Ten minutes later I have a good meal I can enjoy in my underground quarters. Maybe enjoy is too strong, but for now, it works.

After flipping through magazines, and cleaning my dinner up, I turn to the bed and crawl in. I suddenly realize I am drifting asleep to the image of Colonel O'Neill and Daniel dancing… weird.

"Morning Sam!" Daniel said a bit to excitedly.

"Are you sure you are ok? I mean you and the Colonel were pretty smashed last night. I have not seen so much wildness since…" I trailed off.

"Since? When Carter… spill it…" Colonel O'Neill said, as he came walking behind Daniel and took the seat next to him. "Daniel."

"Jack."

I frowned. They were acting like they had just gotten into a fight. It was only 0700… too early for Daniel to get on O'Neill's bad side. Shrugging it off, we settle into a pleasant conversation on what when on the previous day.

Jack

He had gotten to her before I had. Dang I have to get up earlier… I hate early.

She is still pretty, her hair up in two hair clips… when did she do that? Must be running day. The gym. Work out. Sweat. Hmm Carter in sweats..

Whoo… hold it Jack. What's the matter with you? Carter in sweats? Ehh… too much drinking last night. More eggs.


	5. Daniel and Teal'c

**Daniel**

Sam is thinking in her bowl of cherries. They swirl around and she is just playing with them. I have not seen her be so distracted while not working on a scientific project. Wonder what's wrong?

"What is wrong?"

I startle her, and her head snaps up. "What? Oh… sorry... just in my own world this morning."

"Ok." I say as I survey her blue eyes. They are deep wells of thought, and I wish I could climb in and see what's behind them.

* * *

We received a message from the people on P2X-2698, the Hi'ed, concerning the party we were at. They said that there might have been a culture gap (my words as I explained to Jack) in what was going on. Apparently the dance and drinks were some matting ritual.

Jack says we have nothing to worry about. But I wonder. The message also said if we had been infected that it would… wooo…

"Infected!" I almost shout out the squeal.

"Yes, DanielJackson, that is what you have just said." Teal'c replied, as I looked worried.

I knew it was to good to be true. "Uh should we check it out? I mean ask Janet to screen us…"

"And look for what? I don't feel any different." Jack said as he scratched an invisible spot on the table.

Ok. Going on. If, emphasis on 'if' we had been infected, then it would ware off in a few days…

"Days?" Jack said, jumping into my reading.

"That's what it says, Jack," I calmly look at him. Days. Of what I don't know; if we had been infected. Once more: 'if'.

And when symptoms ware off, the pair of mates would climb Mount of Fealty.

"Oh, don't tell me, this is not good." Jack said as he hung his head. Finally he started banging his head slowly on my desk. Strange for being fine.

"No this is not good. But like you said, you feel fine."

"And how do we know if we have been infected?" Sam asked, sweeping a hand through her hair. Her short blonde hair bounced into place as she tapped her fingers against the desk.

"Umm… maybe they say on the other page." I hurriedly flip to the second page and scan the writing, translating it in my head. "Apparently what ever this infection is, it is to cause those who partake in it to…. Oh not good."

"Spill it!"

"Jack, we are infected."

"How?"

"We danced, drank and were merry, right?"

"I guess."

"Right, well, that was all a catalyst for the infection, of sorts. The result was to have the pair of, for lack of translation, unknown lovers, be matted." I looked at Jack, and then at Sam.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sam rushed out the door before I could stop her.

I don't blame her, I think I maybe sick also.

* * *

**Teal'c**

Neither DanielJackson nor MajorCarter looked well as they exited the office. ColonelO'Neill was still banging his head on the table. I restrained him.

"Thanks, T."

"Indeed."

As DanielJackson was reading the note from the Hi'ed, I could not help but remember what was said during the dance.

"It is the dance of life! The drink is to make the mates feel the attraction!" Heb-ren had exclaimed.

"And if they do not wish to be mated?"

"Then they do not drink," Heb-ren said, confused. Believing he could clarify, he went on, "If, however a pair do drink and are not suited to mate, then they will fade. The way they feel, fades, " he explained. "Then up to the Mount of Fealty! There they tell the others of their wish to be made mates."

"I see."

The talk now floated inn my mind, making it fit into what DanielJackson had just read. I become worried, for indeed they have been "infected" just as DanielJackson had read. I could clearly see them becoming more interested in MajorCarter. The small things stood out: O'Neill's way of looking at her, the way his eyes would become glassy, as if he was still drunk, were indications. DanielJackson was not immune either; he also spent time watching MajorCarter as she went about her routine.

O'Neill, safe for now, is still sitting at the desk, with out banging his head. I do not believe this is helping his plight. Indeed, I do not know how to help either one of the men cope with their infection.

I tell O'Neill I will be back shortly. I must find MajorCarter and see if I can assist in finding a cure.


	6. Daniel and Sam

**Daniel**

As I walked into the men's room, I realized that it did not bother me that I was infected with a wacky "love potion" – I use that very, very loosely – but quite the opposite. I am looking forward to this time where I can explore what has happened.

I have always known Sam was a beauty; one look at her blonde hair and blue eyes, could knock anyone out. And her mind! Oh it made her even more radiant. The way she skipped from thought to thought, bounding for an answer, matched my own. Maybe that is why I love her.

Love her.

Love her?

Like how, Jackson? Like oooh your are gorgeous, lets mate, love? You're my best friend, love? Or was it the simple, you are the one who will know what I am talking about before I say it, and don't care if it is silly, love? Or was it…

I have to stop. This is getting too confusing.

I venture back out to the hall, not seeing Jack anywhere; I slowly step toward my office. At the door, I cautiously peek inside. I'm in the fifth grade again, geez!

"Is there anything I can help you with, Doctor?" A voice behind me asks gently.

I jump – honestly what can hurt me here? – and turn to see one of my research assistances, loaded with papers. "Um… no. No problem. Thanks."

I am just glad Jack is gone; I would not have heard the end of this.

* * *

**Sam**

Infected. Like a disease. I can find a cure, I can cope, I can deal…. With the fact that I am infected!

I'm going crazy. I have to put an end to this before a few days. Other wise, Janet will have to lock me up. Or lock the boys up. Hell, lock us all up and have it out.

Ok, so the drinking was a bad thing – could have told you that! But how bad? Never would have guessed it in a million years – about the same time that it will take to forget this incident. No wonder the "dress code"; with a "dress" like the ones the women were wearing, no wonder they were getting attention. Like the equivalent of the red-light district, except on P2X-2698 they were looking for mates.

Should have known.

I went back to my lab after my self-talk while being curled up in the shower stall. As I sat at my desk, I pulled the personal log that I had been working on, hoping something would help me relax, or wrap my mind in blinders. I did not want to think about the fact that Daniel and Jack had been ogling at me the night before, and now would be for the next few days.

I had to nip it in the bud before the "days" part. Just then, Teal'c came into my office.

"MajorCarter, do you also feel that the Colonel and DanielJackson are…" he looked as if he was searching for an appropriate word. "Hot?"

I blinked. Hot? "Um… I, I really… I don't think so. I mean they are nice looking, easy on the eyes… but they are the Colonel and Daniel!" I'm blushing like mad.

"I see. So you do not feel any effects of the party?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't know what the effects are. But no, I don't think so… just normal me." With the mental image of Daniel kissing me.

"Indeed." Teal'c says, eying me. "I believe we must find a way to cure this. GeneralHammond has put us on stand down, until we can resolve this matter."

So matter-of-factly. Concise. I smiled at him as I gestured he take a seat. "What do you propose?"


	7. Jack and Daniel

**Jack**

Sitting in my office, I am hit by the implication of both General Hammond's and the Hi'ed's words. Hammond saying that because of the Hi'ed I, and my team, must be on the base at all times until whatever has infected us, yes he used the "i" word, was not infecting anymore. And according to the Hi'ed people, we were going to be infected (I need a new word) for a few days.

A few days?

Of seeing Carter and my stomach doing flips? I think I will die. We have a look, no touch policy – and all I want to do is touch… dilemma.

Two quick knocks on my door let me know someone wants to have an audience with moa. I hope it is not Sam – Carter, Major – since I am really not in the mood. For talking.

I'm like a teenager! Can't I just…

"O'Neill?"

Teal'c's low voice brakes into my running conversation. Thank god for a break!

"T!" I stand and motion for him to come in. Wonder why I'm standing. Hum. Sitting. "What's going on?"

"I wish to ask why you think you should mate with MajorCarter."

Nothing like beating around the bush. "Nothing like beating around the bush, huh, Teal'c?"

"I do not see a bush, nor the reason to beat it."

Riiight. Ok, so no more euphemisms. "You got to the point pretty quickly, that's all. So why do I think I should…" I choke. "Ma… be with Carter?"

"Yes, that is the question."

"Any reason for this question?"

"I believe if we ascertain why you and DanielJackson were selected by the Hi'ed for this ceremony, then we maybe able to cut the time we wait for the final ceremony."

Which is…. "Which is…."

"That either yourself or DanielJackson will go to the Mount Aphradite with MajorCarter."

Daniel. Going with Carter. I can feel the slow burn already. I clear my throat, hopping none of my anger is seeping through to the Jaffa. "Ah of course. Well… why I am sure that I will be the one to ma – be – with Carter. I am a warrior. She likes warriors. I'm decently handsome, that counts as something, right? Umm… I enjoy listening to her speak."

"You do not appear to listen when she talks, O'Neill."

"Well if she would quite using big words, then I would know what she is talking about. I like the way she speaks, her voice. I think she is very brilliant. Smart. Brainy. Beautiful. Very beautiful…"

I am drifting into my own world, not seeing Teal'c sitting across from me. I wonder if that is enough. What does Daniel have that I don't?

He is almost everything I'm not: infinitely patient, kind to others who do not see things his way and can remember hundreds of useless information (unless you need it). But I am bookish like him (I don't like to admit it, but Shakespeare is my man!), and I can hold a conversation on topics such as stars and fishing. It may not impress many, but it gets me by.

"O'Neill? Are you not well?"

I snap my head around and look at Teal'c. "I'm fine. Just thinking, ya know?"

"Your eyes looked glassy. Should I not summon DoctorFrasier?"

"NO! I'm good." I panicked a bit. "Where were we?"

"You were telling me why MajorCarter would find you a suitable mate."

"Right. What is there not to like about me, T? Sure she may loose me after a while but it does not mean I can't learn. I have been learning all things Stargate for the past 3 1/2 years. I care for her more then I should." I looked at Teal'c, "Shouldn't that be enough?"

**Daniel**

I am no sooner am thinking about getting another coffee when one is placed beside my notebooks. Thank the Coffee Gods! I follow the coffee cup to find its deliverer and am startled.

"Teal'c!" I almost shout, or choke, not really sure which one at the moment. "Oh, thank you. I was not expecting you to bring me coffee. Actually I was not expecting you to come over. Usually that's Sam who… bring me coffee and be in my lab…" And I'm rambling.

Teal'c gives me an amused look – he is getting better at the whole emotions thing – and simply stands there.

"So what beings you over here and with a wonderful brew?"

"I was bringing you the substance that you and MajorCarter seem to enjoy so much," I sputter slightly at her name – "and ascertain why you think the Hi'ed chose you and O'Neill – " again I sputter – "to be MajorCarter's possible choices for a mate."

"Um… wow, Teal'c that is a lot of question for such a small question." He raised his eyebrow at that, and I struggle to come up with an explanation. Oh hell, he will just have to live with my statement. "Um… well… I suppose it is because we are both scientists who would ultimately have more in common, insuring that we would be a lasting … couple."

"Do you wish to mate with MajorCarter?"

At the rate I am sputtering I will have to dry clean my whole wardrobe and clean my desk. "Well I suppose from a purely logical standpoint, we are the more intelligent of the two possible… couples. It would almost insure that our children would be intelligent."

I paused. I know that was not what Teal'c was really asking. I have to bite the bullet and analyses my feelings. I will have to bear my soul to someone, and it may as well be to Teal'c… "Why?"

"MajorCarter has figured if we can find who is meant to ascend the Mount of Fealty with her, then the infection can be lessened. Hammond has also said this is a good idea."

"Makes sense. I guess the only way is to interview Jack and myself to find out if our… feelings are normal or merely a side effect of what the Hi'ed gave us. Sam would not want someone to go with her just to go with her… or just to have the infection leave."

"Indeed. Do you feel that your feelings are caused by this?"

I avoid sputtering; see I put the coffee down before he talked! "Honestly I don't know. Sam has always been attractive, intelligent, and an amazing soldier, but I don't know if it is all that which makes me… feel." I glance up to Teal'c who is watching me. "I guess I have always been more akin to Sam then Jack was to her. I mean the moment we met we were completing each other's thoughts, sentences. It was like I met my other half. It was odd to have that companionship and instant connection after being away form 'the real world' for so long.

"I guess it is not so much a matter of whether I have feelings of Sam – I suppose it does not really matter if Jack does too – but what Sam is feeling. She is the other half of the equation. If she does not find either one of us attractive then the 'infection' is useless and will drive us up the walls for the next few days."

"And if MajorCarter does reciprocate one of your feelings?"

"Well, then I guess the Hi'ed's stuff worked." I shrugged, not really wanting to admit that Jack could be a very real possibility. After all they had been starting to spend more time together then usual… maybe it was military stuff. That's it, military….

"DanielJackson?" Teal'c said worried, causing me to snap my head up and look at him.

"Oh sorry… my own world." Pushing up my glasses, I ask if that was enough.

"For now. You have been of much assistance. Thank you." He bowed slightly and I watched as he left my office.

"Your welcome," I call quietly as his shadow disappears around the corner.


	8. Teal'c and Sam

**Teal'c**

I have now conducted the required research, which MajorCarter and I are doing. I still have to sort out what each has said.

It is interesting that when the others name is mentioned, they are immediately alarmed. O'Neill even went as far as chasing me down the hall in order to ascertain if I had spoken with DanielJackson yet. He then pounded on my door after I had entered, yelling about the necessity of being impartial. I am not infected; I do not understand his reaction.

MajorCarter herself is looking tiered of being asked about the mating rituals that the Hi'ed have made them do. She has now locked her door to the lab, only allowing people in if they call ahead. She seems to be disturbed, as am I, about the lack of facts people have and so substituted their own instead.

"It's sad, but normal, Teal'c. We all hear rumors then put our own spin on it, or we put some extra meaning on a word. It's just horrible…"

"Then why does no one set them straight, as O'Neill says?"

"They don't like to admit they did not have the full story either. People like being the first to know everything."

I smiled slightly as I processed this. I was glad to see MajorCarter relax.

I stayed in her lab, doing my Kel-no-reem in a corner when I needed to. I have enjoyed her company; neither one of us talks much; we simply do what we must. I am writing the observations down, MajorCarter working on a new interface to calculate the time differences of stellar beings.

I find her passion fascinating. It is the same with DanielJackson when he works on an artifact.

* * *

**Sam**

Teal'c was nice enough to not only eagerly go along with the experiment in finding who is… um, "in love" with me, but also interview them both. I think he wants to get out of the base as much as the rest.

He volunteered to interview both Jack… no, Colonel O'Neill, and Daniel for me. I personally should not have done it anyway – I'm the one involved here too! Plus I don't know how much research I would have done. Or really how much would have been considered research and useable.

Last night I dreamt of both the Colonel and Daniel. It was an odd, Hi'ed induced dream where we all were arguing who would impregnate me first. I shudder just thinking about it. EWW factor! Once that was over, I don't remember the outcome, thankfully, the dream drifted into a small island scene where Daniel and I were lounging on the beach and talking about the various philosophical views of the deities of ancient cultures, with a little Stephen King Gou'ald comparison thrown in. Huh, that would interest Daniel…

I was about to get up to walk to his office when I remembered that he was also the cause for concern. Oh why did I have to suddenly want my best friend!

Suddenly? As in not always had a thought but never a motive?

Ok, I guess if I can't be honest with myself, then who can I be. Right? Ok, so not suddenly. Suddenly would be me going up to him and kissing him. That would be quite sudden, and maybe uncalled for. Ok a lot uncalled for.

There has to be a reason, other then the Hi'ed and their rituals and dances for all this. Scratch that, will come back latter to examine that thought.

I have known Daniel for years, been there to watch him die (many times), be captured by beautiful women (a few times also), helped him get over his wife's death (once was enough) and watched as he slowly has progressed into a fine soldier. Very fine… very hot…

STOP!

Jack – I guess it's my mind, so Jack it is – and I did not exactly hit it off really well. First I was a woman (can't help it), and then I was a scientist (it's who I am buddy, deal with it) and then his progressive over protective streak. The last I appreciate more then words can express. I have worked under some who could have given a flying flip about their subordinates and what they thought. Jack is different. He is still very annoying and sometimes makes jokes at odd times, but he means well. And deep down, he is really smart; he just hates the fact that Daniel and I can out think him faster.

Feelings have been there for both of the guys. When you practically live with them 24/7, how can you not begin to deepen your relationships with each other? Even Teal'c has grown over the years into someone I would rely on heavily in a time of need. They were my family, especially since dad has gone to the Tok'ra.

But which one was suppose to come with me? Did the Hi'ed people know? And if so how could I get them to tell me? But more then importantly, how long would I be feeling like a school girl and have both Daniel and Jack walking on egg shells around me?


	9. Jack, Sam and Daniel

**Jack**

Lunch. I must eat. I must leave this damn office. Food, level 22 here I come. Please make Carter, Sam… Major… oh, were was I? Ah yes, Carter. I hope she is there. And Daniel is not there.

I don't know why I'm so "non-Danny" right now. Oh I erase that, I do. It's this infection thingy. Makes me want to protect mine, of course Carter is not mine, nor does she need to be protected, especially from Daniel. What is he going to do? Translate her to death? I can give her protection, my strong background and the military.

Oh shit, the military… not going to help. Regulations… rules, it never helps when one is attracted to your second in command. They frown on that quite a bit. Hmm there are ways around that.

What is it with me? I go into a trance as soon as her name is mentioned. She was sitting in the corner, looking like she did not want to be disturbed at all. She had a look about her. And a scowl. Only Carter could make a scowl sexy.

Chicken. Again. Remind me why I have to eat?

**

* * *

Sam**

He came, looked in my direction and then walked off. Good. Less interaction the better – and that goes for both him and Daniel.

Honestly, I miss not being able to see Daniel. He is the one I can count on to just listen, really listen, to what I am trying to sort out. I enjoy the fact he does not have to say a thing, just let me talk through the process on my own, giving me an encouraging word when I get stuck. And the hours we spend lounging on the couch just passing the time talking about the vastness of universe and how we were nothing compared to what we have seen.

I smile as I think about how Daniel makes me feel. Oh my I'm analyzing how I feel. Ok just going to roll with it.

Daniel always is there. Good thing too since I am usually roaming the halls at 2 or 3 in the morning, scaring the SF's who patrol. I usually catch him looking longingly at the coffee maker on level 24 and holding a few books hostage from the library. It's the moments I cherish that I wish it could be something more. I mean, look at the guy – he makes baggy pants, over sized shirts seem like they are great. Of course getting him to wear clothes that FIT is even greater – he needs not hide that body of his!

AHH – what am I thinking!

I think I need a Janet fix. A woman's perspective will be great.

**

* * *

Daniel**

Just spotted Sam practically staggering into the infirmary. Oh God! What's wrong?

I have to hold myself back since I don't think running into the infirmary is what Sam needs right now.

I noticed that she was wearing her basics – not that she has much choice, dang military dictates how a beautiful woman should dress. I guess after being in the Air Force for so long, she is used to it.

I wonder how she would look in a regular dress, maybe something blue… kind of like that dress from Simarka – without the headdress, and dominating males. Maybe without the fillies too, Sam's not a frilly girl like that. I wonder if she ever was? Have to ask Jacob, but I have a sneaking suspicion she was a tomboy.

I go to the commisionary and grab a bit or to of chicken. I must ask the cooks to spice up the menu. Chicken surprise is getting a little old. Did not spot Jack, good, but did see Airman Davis Green. He informed me that Jack was there earlier, and so was Sam, but that they sat on opposite ends of the mess. Hmm score one for me? Maybe Jack is coming off the infection and waking up.

OH GOD! What does that mean for me then? Am I not infected? Are these feelings I have for Sam more then friendly, with an undertone of lust and want?

Am I destined to walk with Sam to the Mount of Fealty? Could it be true? Do I have to kill Jack in order to insure this? What is in this chicken to make me think such things?


	10. Janet

**Janet**

As the CMO of the SGC, I have seen everything. And I do mean everything! My favorite group of people? Sadly hands down are the four crazy people of SG-1 – can't help it.

Jack is the strong leader, and is the main reason they stay together and alive. He may rub them all the wrong way at times, but he is the glue that makes them stay.

Teal'c is the bronze, imposing force. His big stance, and silence are daunting. I must admit when I first met him, I wondered why I was transferring to the facility.

Sam – the only girl and sometimes sane one – has to put up with being the girl who everyone wants to protect. She is the blend of soldier and brainy beauty. She can kick anyone's butt, and be able to eloquently tell you the wonders of the stars.

And Daniel – the wide-eyed scholar who has grown up so much. He has had to watch so much happen during his tenure here. Jack and Teal'c have helped develop his soldier side, while Sam feeds his intellectual side. And I must admit he is very, very easy on the eyes.

The ways they are so different and same is the wonder that makes SG-1 a force to be reckoned with – just ask all the dead Gou'ald's out there! They have also gotten into so much stuff that I was not surprised when Daniel came practically screaming to me yesterday about some infection he and Jack had.

And when Sam came in later to ask if anything was unusual about their blood samples or tests, I knew it was not just paranoia. I mean when Colonel O'Neill comes under his own will into my office, there has to be something wrong.

A small knock made me look up from the papers of SG-1's tests, and tell the person knocking, to come in.

"Janet?" Sam asked as she poked her head around the door.

"Come in, Sam. You look better."

She blushed slightly and ducked her head as she sat in the chair opposite mine. "Well, a meal or two will do that. However I need to talk to you in a friend capacity, not as my doctor."

I pushed the files closed and swept them into the file drawer behind me. Locking the drawer, and dropping the key into a glass jar Cassie had given me, I settle back into the chair. "Shall we grab a coke and coffee?"

Her eyes light up and we once more move out of my office, and down the hall to the elevator. She sighed as the doors slid close and stood with her back on the wall. I slipped momentarily into the "Doctor mode", but forced it aside, and concentrated on my friend.

"I have to face them, Janet," she said quietly as we walked out of the elevator and onto Level 22. I let her go on her own pace, giving her space to expound, as she felt comfortable. "They are around me… I am always bumping into one. Thankfully Teal'c helped by talking to them both; he has not told me what he thinks. I am worried that all this," she spread her hands and clenched the as she brought them back to her body. "Is merely Hi'ed induced, and not me at all. But then I should not be worried…."

I gaze at her as she dumps sugar into the cup. "Want some coffee with that?"

She laughs – a good sign – but quickly drops her head into her hands. "Oh what am I going to do? I think I am in love with Jack – Colonel O'Neill – but also Daniel. What is wrong?"

"Well if you all moved to Utah…"

Once more the lovely smile graced her lips. "Yes, that will solve all my problems, Janet. Thanks."

"Good to see your sense of humor is not gone. And your sarcastic wit is still sharp. What is it that you are worried about?"

"That my feelings are real; that they are not. It is confusing. Inside I know I should have this figured out. But still it is still there. One side is all about the Colonel, and the other is Daniel. If this is all part of the infection… God help the Hi'ed if this is all just a side effect."

"Imagine what the boys feel. I keep seeing them practically growl at each other whenever they are in the same room. My nurses are keeping me apprised of the situation. They are the reason we have such a good grapevine I'm afraid. One cut and it is a gash, a little stitch and the whole leg had to be sown. They are bad, however they see much of what is going on and with SG-1 is involved – the grapevine is buzzing."

"Whoopee. So glad to know. How am I going to figure this out when every move is seen? I mean all this is here," she tapped her head. "But it is felt here," she indicated her heart. "It is so confusing. I mean, I'm a soldier, a trained member of the military. I don't usually go around drooling for my teammates. I forget I am a woman and have feelings sometimes."

"Well Sam, you are very much a woman. And about the drooling… I hate to break it but you have been doing a bit." She scrutinizes my words and was about to rebut my words when I stopped her with my hand. "It is not exactly a secret that Colonel O'Neill has made it clear that he has feelings he should not for you. It is evident in the way he looks at you that he is finally waking up and seeing how beautiful you are." She blushes a deep red.

"Sam, you know the rules, and I know that you are responsible. The Colonel is good looking, and has a way about him that make him strangely irresistible but he is also your CO, and a tad older then you."

"He is not my father, Janet. But ya I know. He does have a way about him. I guess even when he gets under your skin, it is endearing. It's just annoying. Ok. Next, Daniel."

"He is very, very popular with the nurses. Did you know they are on a rotation just to care for him? They are so enamored by his, and I quote 'Blue eyes and beauty of the Gods'. Plus they are in four teams rotating whenever he visits the infirmary. I find it amusing.

"Daniel is brilliant, and can carry a conversation on to interesting topics and into directions that you would never connect. I have had the most interesting conversations on ancient medicine and the way it played a part in social society… makes me wish I were on your team. On to the topic. You are his favorite person to visit him, his vitals improve when you visit… it's like he feeds off you and helps to heal him." I watched as Sam stared into her cup of sugar coffee. She slowly raised her head, and I saw tears in her eyes.

"He is my favorite one to chase the blues away. He is always there to through back intellectual quests, and there to help with the journey. He will pull you to stand on your feet, and fight for what you believe. He always has kind words and a smooth touch. God when I thought he is dead… I don't know what to do. I wish I could die too. I mean the Colonel – he is the strong military. Daniel is the compassion and humanity that lives along side the military. They are both halves of me."

"But which one is the one that is suppose to be your intended long term relationship? Or as the Hi'ed say, 'climb the Mount of Fealty and be consumed'?" I asked gently as we both lapsed into silence.


	11. Teal'c

**Teal'c**

All this is very fascinating to me. In all the time I have been part of the SGC, and specifically SG-1, I have not seen O'Neill, DanielJackson and MajorCarter being so uncomfortable in each others presence.

They sit along side one another, however they are not interacting as usual. O'Neill is sitting beside MajorCarter, and is drawing smiling faces on a napkin, while MajorCarter is flipping through the file and staring at the pictures as if it interests her. They are lab results; I have already looked at this.

Beside me is DanielJackson, who, like MajorCarter is looking at the file, however I also noticed he was starting to take notes in a language I cannot read. It is in fact several languages, if I am correct.

GeneralHammond enters the room, and all but DanielJackson and I stand.

"Please be seated. Ok, this has had three days to go on it's own. Any results, resolutions?"

"Oh there are results, Sir, just a little lacking on resolutions." O'Neill says. He moves his hands over the napkin, shoving a sleeve up one arm self-consciously. I am not alarmed at the bruise on his forearm.

"Colonel! Where did you get that bruise? Has Doctor Fraiser seen to it?" GeneralHammond asks.

"Yes, Sir. It happened in a small misunderstanding. Nothing serious," O'Neill responds.

"Nothing serious? Jack you were practically running into the walls because you wanted to talk to Sam," DanielJackson said, staring at O'Neill across the table.

I feel the tension rise between the two. GeneralHammond must sense the same, as he looked between the men in confusion. I must confess I do not know what happened, only what was told to me.

"Well, if you would be content to leave me be…" MajorCarter says quietly.

"I demand to know what is going on here, people!"

GeneralHammond's face was beginning to turn a shade of red; I may have to call DoctorFraiser, if this continues. Both O'Neill and DanielJackson stare silently at one another while MajorCarter looks like she might be hurt.

O'Neill and DanielJackson said "I wanted to make sure that Carter was ok" and "You did not have to make her cry like that" at the same moment, respectively.

This did not help matters, for GeneralHammond gave heavy looks to both, before addressing MajorCarter. "Major, please shed some light on this matter."

"Yes, Sir. It happened yesterday…."


	12. Sam the day before

A/N: Yes I know it has been about a week since I posted besides no one has been reviewing (HINT HINT) I have been waiting for a good friend to update her half of the plot bunnie... go read it!

It's called "Enchanted" and her name is "samarie" - go after you have read this chapter! (yes i am selfish and want to be read first!)

* * *

**Sam**

As I told the General what had happened, I found myself analyzing the situation once more.

I had gone out to the gym to work out some of my frustration. A project I was working on was not working, my assistances were losing pieces of equations, and I was getting a headache from looking at the computer screen. The work out did some tricks, I was able to clearly think the project through, and almost had a few explanations on why things had not worked, and was coming out of the locker room when I ran into the Colonel, literally.

Ooff! You must look up – look up – Carter. Otherwise you will be running into more Marines then they will tolerate.

"_Sor-," I started to apologize but stopped once I saw whom I ran into. Oh no. Not the Colonel. "Sorry, I have to get back to my lab.'_

"_Carter." Him saying my name had sent shivers down my spine and made me turn around. "It is perfectly alright. You can run into me at anytime."_

_I smiled as I turned once more toward the elevators. But he stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. _

"_Carter. We need to talk."_

"_Yes sir, I'm sure we do –"_

"_Jack."_

" _- But. What?"_

"_My name is Jack."_

_Well ya, I know that. Same way mine is Samantha, or Sam, not Carter…. I had shaken my head at him slightly, trying to make the train of thoughts continue. "I know that Sir. As I was saying, I know we talk but I am afraid that this is not a good time. Right now neither one of us knows for sure what we are feeling; if it is real or a Hi'ed induced matting ritual." I cringed as I said that. "Mating ritual" – sounded like something wild animals did. Or like that one time, in the beginning when we visited the Land of Light… I was getting side tracked, and the Colonel was getting closer._

"_Sam… I think we can reasonably be sure that this is not some infection-induced puppy love. We have been dancing around this for a while. I'm ready to say screw the regs, if this is how I feel for you after a few short years knowing you, imagine how much this will grow. Sam… I'm safe; I can protect you, should you ever need it. I can entertain you for hours at a time, and you can help me understand this science of the wormhole. We would be good together, keep each other balanced," Colonel O'Neill was firmly two inches away from me. His hands had come up and were gently stroking my arms, but I was not sure this was what he really intended. After his little speech, his hands had traveled up to my face, making me quite uncomfortable; we were in the middle of a hallway for Pete's sake! _

_When his lips hovered dangerously close – I don't know if I would have stopped myself – I heard a slight intake in air and a raspy… "Jack? Sam?" and a squee…. Yes there was a defiant "squee" sound._

"_What are you doing Jack!" Daniel said as he had pushed, or dragged, the Colonel away from where he had me pinned to the wall. The fire in his blue eyes had risen and was burning with a passion of… actually I could not place it. They swept me up and down, making sure I was unharmed, and then went back to Jack. "This is Sam you are… are… seducing." He made the last word a growl, as if it was dirty._

"_He was…" I stopped when his eyes once more met mine. I tried more gently, "Daniel, we were just talking."_

"_Talk from opposite ends of the hall." _

"_You can't tell her what to do! You're not in love with Sam… Carter… whatever!"_

"_No I can't tell her what to do, but I am most defiantly in love with Sam."_

"_Prove it!" Jack had challenged._

"_I would not have put her up against a wall and try to seduce her in public, almost guaranteeing the end of her career. I respect her and her feelings too much." Daniel had backed away, letting his grip on Jack up slightly._

_Sadly, with all the training Daniel does with both Jack and Teal'c, he did not see the right fist rise, but he did make sure it did not hit his face. His shoulder got a nasty full blow, but Daniel did a good number by throwing a quick left, low into Jack's side. Jack doubled over and held his side. His arm was slammed into the wall as Daniel was pushing Jack into a standing position so he could continue on the fist-fight._

"_Stop! Stop!" I cried as I pushed Daniel away._

"_Oh God, Sam I'm sorry…" he said as he pushed a piece of hair away. I was crying, tears dripping down my chin, I hurriedly brushed his hand away and brushed the tears away myself._

_Then I ran. I ran straight to the elevators, and then into my lab. Locking my door even to Teal'c and Janet. _

I met General Hammond's gaze as I finished. His curt nod was his dismissal and I bolted to the locker – I was feeling sick once more.


	13. Jack

**Jack**

Ok, so yesterday was not my finest hour. I was getting a bit… territorial with Daniel over Carter. I think I snapped out of it when I saw his eyes when he first pulled me off her. There was the closest thing to hatred and loathing I had seen Daniel get in a long time. Made me think.

If he got so defensive over how I was practically groping Carter, then where would he stop? And thank goodness Carter had stepped in, otherwise there may have been a Danny pile that even the Doc could not put together. Of course how Daniel was throwing the punches… there was a possibility I would be the pile.

I was wrong and had stepped over the line with Carter – trust me it took several hours of practicing in front of a mirror and running it by Teal'c before I apologized. Profusely.

I sent a message to the Hi'ed telling them they may not want to force people who just came to their planet to drink this stuff… really, really bad things happen.

On the upside, there will be both a Hi'ed and Earth wedding!

Cake was mentioned. I hope the Hi'ed know how to make cake that does not taste like chicken.


	14. Teal'c

A/N: so yes i saw AFTER i said it was done, that i had forgotten the last part... you did not want to know right? well here is Teal'c he will tell you what you want to know... :-D

* * *

**Teal'c**

The Hi'ed people contacted us after we had sent a message saying DanielJackson and O'Neill had finally become well again. They said that a band of priests would welcome us at the Chaappa'ai and would escort the pair up the Mount of Fealty.

O'Neill seemed nervous as he paced his quarters, asking my opinion on ties. I simply told him it did not matter.

"I guess. I mean it is for the women's day after all."

"Indeed." Glad to have stopped the conversation. DoctorFrasier had said she would gladly give him something to calm down if he was still nervous as we approached the ceremony. O'Neill became quite pale upon hearing this.

"Knock, knock," DanielJackson said as he opened the door. This is another custom I do not fully understand.

"Come on in. Blue? You are wearing blue!" O'Neill said.

"Sam said it brings out my eyes." DanielJackson said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh well, if Sam says…" O'Neill remarked as he once more held up two ties.

"I had a good first marriage; I know how not to piss the woman off before she even says 'I do'."

"Don't show up drunk?"

DanielJackson handed me two boxes and rolled his eyes. "Sam wants you to wear these. And don't wrinkle your nose, Jack. The smell is from some plant the Hi'ed use as a ceremonial bonding plant."

"Oh well in that case…"

DanielJackson wisely closed the door, and I was once more asked if the purple tie was the sign of peace or the murky brown.

* * *

A few hours later, we sat in the same circle in which our adventure had begun. MajorCarter had a flowing flower wreath and flower basket beside her as she tried to listen to the girls excitedly chat to her, and DanielJackson was telling O'Neill that he did not think it wise to drink anything they gave to him.

Finally we arrived back and were greeted by GeneralHammond and JacobCarter. He had come to give the bride away. O'Neill had explained it as we watched the Hi'ed marriage ceremony. MajorCarter would be accompanied by her father, to where DanielJackson awaited to take hold of his new bride.

"Come on, let's stand here, we are Daniel's best men," O'Neill said proudly.

"And what if I don't think of you as the best men?" DanielJackson asked as he adjusted his tie.

"Don't hurt T's feelings, Danny. He may not understand. I know I have to be your best man."

"Actually there is usually only one best man," DoctorFrasier said as she stood beside GeneralHammond.

"Well who said this was usual?" O'Neill asked, eying the petite woman. I saw them smile and turn quickly to where JacobCarter stood.

"Ready?" He asked.

He opened the door, and gently took MajorCarter's hand. Leading her down the center of the room where the briefing table had stood, they both looked dazed. Walking toward where we all stood, JacobCarter handed MajorCarter to DanielJackson.

"You take care of my little girl."

"I will."

"Shall we?" GeneralHammond asked as he opened a book in front of him and began the ceremony.

* * *

"You are true to form, Doc. Good cake as always!" O'Neill exclaimed as he took another piece. He tried to shove another one towards me, but I refused.

"Well thank you Colonel, I told you nothing of mine tastes like chicken, unless it _is_ chicken. Anyways, nothing short of perfect for our two favorite love birds."

MajorCarter and DanielJackson blushed as JacobCarter insisted he take a picture of them kissing over he cake.

It was indeed a plan that none had foreseen, yet had worked out to bring the younger members of our team together.

* * *

NOW it is done... i swear! Christine 


End file.
